


我不睡你也不能睡

by Uki1993



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uki1993/pseuds/Uki1993
Relationships: lihezhailidonghai
Kudos: 9





	我不睡你也不能睡

李赫宰擦拭着头发走出来，一眼就看到那个人已经睡的安稳，无奈又宠溺的笑了笑，走过去，爬上床，熟练的掀开被子，躺下去将脸埋进他的脖颈嗅着他身上的味道！  
“不准睡。不是说好要等我一起的么？”他语气温柔，手却在身旁人的腰间游走，调皮的在他耳边吹气！  
“我好困，让我睡”李东海用手捂住耳朵，闭着眼睛，扭动着身体，想要逃走！  
李赫宰一把揽住他的腰，不让他瞎动，将他结实的困在怀里，用唇四处亲吻他的脖颈和脸颊，不停歇的骚扰让李东海忍无可忍的睁开眼睛，李赫宰笑的温柔又得意，凑过去亲亲他的眼睛，亮晶晶的眼睛，因生气睁大的眼睛！  
“你干嘛！”李东海声音软软的，还带着刚起床的懵懂！  
“想你！白天开始就一直想你”李赫宰单手搂住他将他翻身过来，对着自己，又用手摸摸他的脸颊，没忍住，又凑过去在他唇上亲了一下！  
“不是一直都在么？”李东海一下子就被逗笑了，他伸手环抱住他，将头埋进他怀里！  
“可还是想你，现在的你才是我的，全部都是我的”李赫宰低下头在他额头，眼睛，鼻尖，脸颊，嘴唇都落下亲吻“是我一个人的”  
“你怎么精力那么好，今天玩的超累啊”李东海，闭着眼睛声音软软的，看得出来是真的累！  
“我不累，要不，你让我累一累！”李赫宰不老实的伸手滑像某处！  
“不行不行，我好累”李东海激动的抓住他瞎摸的手，十指相扣握紧！  
“你不用动，不累的，我累累就好了！”李赫宰用手指暗戳戳的挠他！  
一抬眼就看到李东海不信任的眼神！“我哪里说错了，你不用动啊，我来动就好了，你就躺着张开腿，全部交给我，嗯，不累的”话说的冠冕堂皇！  
“大骗子”李东海害羞的将脸埋进他怀里！  
“不骗你，你看你累了，我不累，我肯定是不会让你丢下我自己睡的，不如一起累一累，你让我也累了，就能一起睡了啊”李赫宰凑到他耳边轻声说，呼出的气息让李东海耳朵瞬间就红了！  
他埋头在他怀里，除了通红的耳朵，假装自己睡着了！  
“不说话就是默认了！那我自己动！”李赫宰伸手解开他的衣扣，李东海立马不装睡了，赶紧伸手想要阻止他！  
李赫宰将他两只手拉到头顶用手握住他的手腕！用牙齿将他的睡衣拉开，邪魅的笑着，低下头去，用舌尖舔着他的脖颈，瘙痒让人难耐！  
李东海扭动着躲藏着“别别别，嘶～”李赫宰用牙齿摩擦着他胸前的敏感！  
“别什么？别停？嗯～不停，亲爱的，我会努力的”李赫宰啜着那个粉红的小小挺立，用舌尖湿润着，撩拨着！  
“嗯～你放手～嗯～放手，啊～你属狗啊”胸前被咬了一口，牙齿带来的酥麻让他差点叫了出来，又因胸前的敏感被撩拨的想要弓起身体，却被压制着！  
“放手可以，不能打我，然后，我们继续”李赫宰难得的抬起头轻笑着，“反正也醒了，不如一起运动呀！嗯～同意就点头！”  
李东海点点头，等李赫宰放手，获得自由的同时掀翻了压在自己身上的人，叉着腿分坐在李赫宰的腰身上！  
“就知道欺负我”李东海无奈的将自己睡衣拉了拉！  
李赫宰轻笑着顶着跨“都硬了，别嘴硬了，一起啊！”一边说着一边提起腰暧昧的摩擦着两人接触的地方！  
李东海被顶的扑下来，李赫宰看准一把搂住他，用嘴封住他还想说话的唇！  
唇齿交融，李赫宰强势的挤开他的唇舌，伸着舌头撩拨着他的舌头，强力的吸允，让李东海失去了理智，手下不由自主，揽住他的脖颈！  
李赫宰眼睛微微一弯，他一只手捧着李东海的脸，仔细的亲吻着，另一个手一路向下，划过他的胸膛，轻柔了一把，让他轻轻的颤抖着，才将手游离在他结实的腹肌上，痒痒的让李东海不断的扭动着腰身！李赫宰闷哼了一声，李东海的屁股扭动着挪到了他的跨上，坚硬的某处就在李东海的屁股沟处！这个体位让两个人都变了眼神！  
伸进他松松的睡裤里，嗯，没穿内裤，一把握住李东海已经挺立的坚硬，这一握，让李东海直接弓起身体，从唇边溢出呻吟！  
“乖，你看它多想我！”李赫宰说着，“它都湿了，说想我”嘴唇向下，用潮湿的舌头舔在李东海扬起头露出的喉结和锁骨处，看着他因为紧张不断吞咽的喉结，动了情，一只手快速将东海放倒在床，帮他褪下睡裤，低下头含住那处火热！  
“嗯～不行，啊～不行不行，放开我～嗯”断断续续的话从李东海的嘴巴里吐出来，他昂着头，双手插进李赫宰的头发里，不知是想挪开他，还是想让他更深！  
李赫宰觉得是更深，所以他舌头灵巧的活动着，舔舐着顶端的滑腻处，龟头的与舌苔的强烈触感，让李东海无所适从，只能任由欲望卷走瞌睡和理智，他呻吟出声，按住李赫宰的头，让小东海进的很深一点，再深一点！  
李赫宰变了眼神，他邪魅的勾起嘴角，随着李东海的手，让它深入，自己的手也不闲着，拿了润滑摸去他的后庭，有些凉凉的润滑让李东海连同硬挺一起抖了起来！  
李赫宰熟练的伸进去一只手指，旋转的将润滑抹的更均匀一些，手指头勾了勾，碰到一处硬核，配合着嘴唇的强烈吸允，脸上一凉，滑腻的湿润射了一脸！  
李东海瘫软在床上，剧烈的喘息着，高潮的余韵让他头皮发麻，眼睛都有些湿润了！  
李赫宰，看着他，慢条斯理的抽了纸巾擦干净脸，俯下身去，亲亲身下人的嘴唇，让他被迫承受着吸允，让喘息声交互影响！  
进去两根手指，在润滑的作用下，抽插着，扩张着，伸进去三根手指！微微屈起，摸摸硬核，“嗯～我腿软～不行”李东海想撒娇躲过去！  
“腿我放在肩上，没事”李赫宰拿出手指，带出满手的粘腻，扶起他修长的双腿搭在肩膀两边，身下的分身一寸一寸的顶进去，李东海下意识的想要撤走，身体紧绷着！  
“嘶～”李赫宰眉头都皱起来了！“乖宝，放松放松你咬的我疼”一边俯下身又细又密的亲吻着，舔着东海软软的耳垂，这处最敏感，舔一下，他收缩一下，简直就是痛并快乐着的折磨！  
李赫宰轻轻活动着腰部，一只手抚摸上刚刚又立起来而戳在肚子上硬挺，三管齐下，李东海浑身瘫软的，任他摆布了！  
“嗯～真好～”李赫宰渐渐尝到了甜头，放开了大幅度的活动起来，肉和肉的撞击身，清晰的在房间里放荡！  
李东海这会也舒服了，他揪着身下的床单，一边喘着一边断断续续，问“你羞不羞？”  
“不羞，有情人做有爱的事，不羞”李赫宰一边笑着一边更用力的撞击着！  
李东海像一搜暴风雨中的小船，摆动不由自主！扭过头，用牙咬住枕头，不让自己叫的太大声！  
“别别别，我喜欢听你叫出来，我喜欢你的喘息声，那是我的春药”李赫宰撩人的时候简直就是个磨人的妖精，李东海红着脸，湿润着眼睛撇了他一眼，才把压抑的呻吟放了出来！  
“啊！哪里不行～啊～不行～嗯～别动”突然的从体内传来的灵魂战栗让李东海颤抖着推拒着！  
李赫宰不听，他将李东海的腿屈像他胸前，从上到下贯穿着，每一次都深入又速度的撞在那处硬核上“爽不爽？嗯～”尾音带着愉悦的颤音！  
“不要…真的不行……太爽了，好想射……不要这样”李东海用手推着他的胸膛，灵魂的撞击，让瘙痒从体内传到身上的每一处，控制不住的颤抖！  
“我不，就要这样”李赫宰趴下去，狠狠的撞击着！“要射就射，全部射我身上好了，我喜欢”  
“你羞不羞”李东海几乎快要恼羞成怒了！他真的到了零界点，爽的头皮都要飞了，硬挺像是承受不住一般，直接射了出来！  
“真甜”李赫宰用舌尖舔着嘴角那溅到的一滴精液！  
“羞！”李东海无力阻拦，他埋头进枕头里，只觉得浑身酥软，不能自己，敏感的身体，哪里都透出舒爽！  
“你完事了，就到我了！嗯～”李赫宰低下头亲亲他的嘴唇！  
笑着将他翻过身去，分开他的腿，从身后插了进去，高潮的余韵，让东海的后庭又软又热又湿，李赫宰爽的叹出口气来！  
等粗壮的分身全部进去之后，将东海的腿并起来，身体压在他身上，腰部和屁股活动着，抽插起来，李东海被迫昂起头，感受着身后的剧烈运动，身体和床单的摩擦，让敏感处更加敏感！  
李赫宰，此刻才算认真运动去起来，刚刚他顾念李东海，让他先爽，自己克制着，此刻，龟头来回摩擦里面湿滑的肉壁，舒爽从前端一直传到心脏，他觉得身下的人简直就是他的天堂，从未有任何一刻爽过和他一起做爱做的事！  
李赫宰闷哼着，每一次喘息，都让李东海颤抖着，这个人是他的魔，脱不开，不会离的执念！  
这种心灵的愉悦甚至超越身体的感官，心脏高潮的抽搐！  
李东海太熟悉李赫宰，他喘息的频率，让他知道他快到了，于是费力的昂起头，扭过去，亲吻吸允着他，后庭也收缩着，配合着！  
李赫宰闭着眼睛，冷白的皮肤上有些不明显的红晕，他闭着眼胡乱的啃咬着，深吻着，身体大幅度又好频率的活动着，深入再深入，狠狠的撞进去，再抽出来，龟头磨着肉壁刮进去，再划出来！  
“嗯～”李赫宰射了，他大喘着粗气！身体压在李东海的身体上，翘翘软软有弹性的屁股，就是他的天堂！  
李东海觉得有些粘腻，动了一下屁股！  
“嘶～嗯～别动，乖”李赫宰轻轻拍了一下不安分的屁股“你再动，我不保证你今晚还能睡觉，明天还能起来！”声音带着高潮后的沙哑，性感的像砂纸刮着心脏！  
“我不动了。不动了，我困”李东海这会开始装乖了，平日里撩拨的是他，床上认怂的也是他！  
“嗯！我抱一会”李赫宰轻轻揽住他，分身射了却还硬硬的非常有存在感的放在里面！  
两人闭着眼睛，享受着舒爽后的安宁感！  
“你这个怎么办！”李东海伸手摸着叫个人交接处！  
“一会我起来喝点水，一会考虑好了，明天你还有活动，不能折腾你！”李赫宰轻轻的退出来，手速飞快的抽出纸巾给他轻轻擦拭了一下！  
“真不折腾了？”李东海看了一眼那个让他欲生欲死的小家伙，它昂首挺立的对着自己，视觉上极为可怕！“那你赶紧去喝水吧！”算了算了，装死吧，这要是在家，就随便他来，明天有活动，他不能任性，虽然极不忍心，但是没办法！  
“宝宝，我给你擦擦”李赫宰下了床去弄了个温热的湿毛巾，过来给他轻轻擦一擦！李东海已经翻着身，睡着了！  
李赫宰温柔的笑起来，他低下头，亲亲睡的香的男孩额头上“我怎么那么喜欢你呢！睡吧，宝宝”表白的情话说给了静谧的空气听！  
轻轻关了灯，爬上床，躺下，有个温热的身体自动滚进怀里，伸出手臂揽住他，凑过去亲亲额头，闭上眼睛，满足的睡了！


End file.
